Ammiraglio di Saint Bon-class battleship
|Class before= |Class after= |Subclasses= |Cost= |Built range=1893–1902 |In service range= |In commission range=1901–1920 |Total ships building= |Total ships planned= |Total ships completed=2 |Total ships retired=2 }} |module2= pre-dreadnought battleship |Ship displacement= normal full load |Ship length= |Ship beam= |Ship draft= |Ship power= |Ship propulsion=2 shafts, triple expansion steam engines, 12 cylindrical boilers |Ship speed= |Ship range= at |Ship complement=557 |Ship armament=4 × /40 guns 8 × /40 guns 8 × /40 guns 8 × /43 six-pounder guns 2 × 1 - /20 guns 4 × 1 - torpedo tubes |Ship armor=Harvey armor Belt and side: Deck: Turrets: Conning tower: Casemates: }} }} The Ammiraglio di Saint Bon-class was a pair of pre-dreadnought battleships built for the Italian Navy ( ) during the 1890s. The class comprised two ships: ''Ammiraglio di Saint Bon'', the lead ship, and ''Emanuele Filiberto''. They were armed with a main battery of four guns and were capable of a top speed of . Smaller and less powerfully-armed than most contemporary battleships, they marked a brief departure from Italian battleship design, which had previous emphasized large ships equipped with large guns. Both ships served in the active duty squadron early in their careers, and participated in the Italo-Turkish War of 1911–12. They took part in the Italian offensives in North Africa and the island of Rhodes, but did not see combat with the Ottoman fleet. They were reduced to harbor defense ships by the outbreak of World War I, and they spent the war in Venice. The ships were discarded shortly after the end of the war, both having been stricken in 1920. Design The previous Italian battleships, the and the es, marked a period of experimentation on the part of Benedetto Brin, Admiral Simone di Pacoret Saint Bon, and the strategists of the Italian navy. Since the planners had not determined what type of battleship would best suit their strategic needs, the government stepped in and mandated a design smaller than the earlier classes. Following the death of di Saint Bon, Brin took over the design process and proposed a small battleship armed with guns, a weaker main battery than those of contemporary foreign designs.Hore, pp. 78–79 The ships, much smaller than their contemporaries, and slower than cruisers, were not particularly useful warships. The mistake of building a battleship of only 10,000 tons was not repeated in the subsequent, and much more successful, . General characteristics and machinery The ships of the Ammiraglio di Saint Bon class were long at the waterline and long overall. They had a beam of and a maximum draft of . Ammiraglio di Saint Bon displaced at standard loading and at full combat load, while Emanuele Filiberto displaced and , respectively. The ships had a low freeboard of only . Ammiraglio di Saint Bon had a crew of 557 officers and enlisted men, while Emanuele Filiberto had a slightly larger complement of 565. The ships' propulsion system consisted of two triple expansion engines; Ammiraglio di Saint Bon s were rated at , while Emanuele Filiberto s engines only reached . Steam for the engines was provided by twelve coal-fired cylindrical water-tube boilers. The ships' propulsion system provided a top speed of and a range of approximately at .Gardiner, p. 343 Armament and armor The ships were armed with four 40-caliber guns manufactured by Armstrong Whitworth. The guns were placed in two twin gun turrets, one forward and one aft. The ships were also equipped with eight 40-cal. guns in individual casemates amidships. These guns were export derivatives of the British QF 6-inch /40 gun. Ammiraglio di Saint Bon was also equipped with eight 40-cal. guns in shielded pivot mounts directly above the casemate battery and eight guns and two guns. Emanuele Filiberto carried six guns and eight guns instead. Both ships also carried four torpedo tubes in deck-mounted launchers. The ships were protected with Harvey steel. The main belt was thick, and the deck was thick. The conning tower was protected by 9.8 in of armor plating. The main battery guns had 9.8 in thick plating, and the casemates were thick. Ships of the class Service ]] was built by the Venice Naval Shipyard. She was laid down on 18 July 1893, launched on 29 April 1897, and completed on 24 May 1901, although she had been commissioned on 1 February 1901. was named after Prince Emanuele Filiberto, Duke of Aosta. She was built by the Castellammare Naval Shipyard in Castellammare di Stabia, Naples. She was laid down on 5 October 1893, launched on 29 September 1897, and completed on 16 April 1902, although she had been commissioned on 6 September 1901. The ships spend the first several years in the active duty squadron until they were replaced by the new s, which entered service by 1908.Gardiner, p. 344Brassey, p. 78 Both ships took part in the Italo-Turkish War in 1911–1912 in the 3rd Division with the two s.Beehler, p. 9 Emanuele Filiberto took part in the attack on Tripoli in October 1911,Willmott, p. 167 though Ammiraglio di Saint Bon did not see action in the first months of the war. Both ships participated in the seizure of the island of Rhodes, where Ammiraglio di Saint Bon provided gunfire support to the soldiers ashore.Beehler, pp. 74–75 The two ships were slated to be scrapped in 1914–15 due to their age, but the outbreak of World War I in August 1914 prevented their disposal. Italy initially remained neutral during the war, but by 1915, had been convinced by the Triple Entente to enter the war against Germany and Austria-Hungary.Halpern, p. 140 Both Ammiraglio di Saint Bon and Emanuele Filiberto were used as harbor defense ships in Venice for the duration of the war, and did not see action there.Sondhaus, p. 274 Neither ship remained in service long after the end of the war. Emanuele Filiberto was stricken from the naval register on 29 March 1920 and Ammiraglio di Saint Bon was stricken on 18 June. Both ships were subsequently discarded. Footnotes References * * * * * * * Further reading * * Category:World War I battleships of Italy Category:Ammiraglio di Saint Bon-class battleships